Quick Mix
by desired-hanyou-aly
Summary: Song mix using my Pandora.  Kind of different.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this.

This was the prompt used:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (obviously H/A)

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas. *sigh*_

**Come Back Song -Darius Rucker**

The rain was all I could think about and I burned the coffee again. How your eyes sparked in the when I held the umbrella over you. Oh, how I miss you so much. How could I have let you go so easily. I writing a song about you and hoping that you would here this and come back to me again cause I miss you so much. Helga please come back to me.

**Little Moments - Brad Paisley**

The first time you cook for me on that third date and you burnt the cake. I wanted to laugh but you were so upset that every thing wasn't perfect for the date. I kissed you and watched you melt into my arms and tell you it fine she can have "ice cream" later.

**Lover, Lover - Jerrod Niemann**

What happened to us? We had this love that could concur the world but, you don't treat me like you love me any more. I still love you with all my heart. So that's why I'm leaving you and if you want me back come and chase me if you love me anymore.

**Here comes goodbye- Rascal Flatts**

She's coming to tell me good-bye but I can't let it happen. I love her to much. Helga baby I'm sorry but she passes me by as if she doesn't see me. Where is she going? Whats in the backyard that's more important than me. I try to stop her but the sad look on her face stops me dead in my tracks. In the backyard there is a stone that she goes up to and I crumble at her good-bye.

**Anything is Possible - Darius Rucker**

I sit in the sand listening to you and the kids and feel like it's a dream that I have dreamed for so long. I pinch myself hard just to make sure it's not and that this is possible. That you're here with me and those are our kids. I know anything is possible with you beside me, Arnold. Oh, how I love you.

**She's My Kind of Rain - Tim McGraw**

There she is sitting in the park with her head down thinking as always. Just as I reach her it starts to rain and if possible she looks even more beautiful and I can't hold back and go to her. She looks up at me confuse and I'm not sure if she is going to kill me. I kiss her passiantely and pull back and look at her.

**I Still Miss You - Kieth Anderson**

I tried everything to get you out of my head but I still miss you. I moved out of the country but everything reminds me of you, Arnold. I didn't realize that I had over a 100 volumes of poetry just about you. How am I suppose to get over you if your memory is haunting me. I look out over at the Eiffel Tower when there is a tap on my shoulder and I turn around...

**Gimmie That Girl - Joe Nichols**

"You know what Helga, let's stay in tonight."

"Huh, but we have reservations!"

"So, I wanna see you like I do everyday cuz no one see you like this with the messy hair, the soft attitude, and the sweatpants with my old t-shirts" grrrs and pounces Helga.

**Wasting My Time - Default**

I wonder if I'm wasting my time waiting on him to notice me. He would probably never notice me any way. Even after I told him and took it back he still didn't believe me. You know what, forget the waiting, I'm going to take charge and if he comes around than just maybe I won't be wasting my time.

**Stand - Rascal Flatts**

I've been alone for so much I don't know if I can get back up again. I've been pushed by my family so much but you know what I get out of here soon. I can stand on my own once I get out of this house. I've had enough and I know I'm strong enough to make it on my own because I've been doing it forever.

_Had lots of fun with this. Have an adventure if you can with this. *giggle*_

_I didn't notice until after I wrote these that most of the artist are country. :D _


	2. Chapter 2 RhondaHarold

I know I've been away for a long while but lots of things have been coming up including writers block too. I am still doing _Dear Love_ so don't worry I will get to it.

supersexyghotmew95 asked me to make a Harold/Rhonda mix so here it is to the best of my ability. I'm sorry if they are OOC but I'm not use to writing this pairing but I'll give anything a try at least once.

This was the prompt used:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas. *sigh*

* * *

><p>1. Might Get Lucky - Darius Rucker<p>

He kisses her on the neck smelling his wife's expensive perfume that she is so use to wearing. Oh how was I lucky enough to get "HER" to look at ME. We have kids and even though I'm out a lot with the meat business, she still loves me. I treat her right any time I'm home and we have time together to rekindle the love we have. Every time I do that, and I do it just right I might just get lucky tonight after the kids go to see.

2. Let Me Down Easy - Billy Currington

He was there when I went through the pain of losing my grandma the year we were freshmen. I didn't want anyone to know that we kept in touch. There is just something about Harold that keeps me drawn to him. I didn't even know I was falling until that dance where he sweeps me off my feet and I fell for him, HARD. He was so light on his feet for such a big guy, nothing like I remember as kids. How could I fall for Harold...

3. Last Kiss Goodbye - Hinder

It's late and you should have been back by now. I'm finding out tonight. You're drunk off your ass and do I smell cologne on you. "Where were you love?" She doesn't answer and she doesn't even look at me either. "Were you with him the whole time? What the hell Rhonda! I can't do this, I thought it was over with you two. I guess not, so I'm kissing you goodbye."

4. Skin - Rihanna

Oh, those eyes just looking at me hungrily but you're always hungry. Don't worry I like what you're doing to me. Please don't stop I wanna show you all my flaws. Come over here and met me half way and all I want you in is the skin you're in. Oh, don't hold back I love it when you take control and feed your hunger with all of my being. Oh, right there just like that next to my skin. Oh, I don't know how long we have been up to this but it's like I'm your drug and I can't leave until you get enough under your skin.

5. The Good Life - Three Days Grace

This is the life. I don't have to worry about problems but to have fun. I know this isn't my money but I'm having a good time using her money any way I want. This is what I want _no it's not, you never wanted this_ I do and I'll do what I want with it, to have a good time. _She will hate you for this you know_ Its ok, I'm living the good life, right?

6. Far From Home - Hinder

I can't keep this up and all I can do is tell you I'm sorry. I know I say it a lot but it's all I can say when I go on business trips all over the world for my fashion line. You think I don't care but I do, how can I reach you if we are always fighting over the phone. Well, you know what maybe you are better without me. I'm tired of saying I'm sorry so I'm letting you go. I'm sorry if you feel alone so much but my pride/work keeps me so far from home/you.

7. Little Moments - Brad Paisley

I watch him try to be perfect in my world. He said a curse word in front of my parents and I tried not to laugh right there. It was wonderful and refreshing to hear. I love those little moments when he tries to fit in but I let him know that he doesn't have to. I love him just the way he is. I know my parents don't understand why I chose him but it's those little moments when he is down to earth that I love the most.

8. Tear Away - Drowning Pool

It doesn't matter if they run from the kind of person I am. Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd is fashion period. I don't care about anyone but me. I had questions about love but what does it matter. I'm here and it's not like anyone knows what I'm going through anyway. Not that I want anything or anyone to be beside me. I don't care, it's all about me! Right...I think... I'm right. And then I look at Harold and maybe it's not about me...

9. Bad Girlfriend - Theory of a Deadman

She was a wild thing since leaving home and her uptight parents. I'm not sure why she comes home with me every night. She gets blasted and she always comes home to me every night. Rhonda is such a bad girlfriend but she makes up for it by giving me the pent up energy that she has stored up for me from the nights events. Drinking, stripping, drugs, kissing other girls(I think), and having fun being a tease to all other guys. I must be the luckiest guy around and the most trusting too. What can I say I love her and her wild ways.

10. Always - Saliva

He was the reason for everything. I loved, hate, tasted, and wanted Harold. It didn't seem like he wanted me but every time I tried to leave he pulled me right back in. Our relationship was like an ocean struggles between the two of us and no give or take either.

She always tried to leave and tear my world apart. Rhonda was my one true love and I wasn't going to give that up. She couldn't leave me. I love, hate, and would die for her. She couldn't leave me and if I couldn't have her no one would.

He held the gun to my heart and fired. Before I died he held me close and then killed himself. We would be together always.

* * *

><p>I'm not even sure where these came from. _ I kinda like a few of them. Any other request for certain pairings, nothing is off limits to me. Have yourself an adventure.<p> 


End file.
